slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Candyman
Candyman Lyrics Candy with Ta-Da!:''' Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine '''Harmony, Macy, and Elaine: Candyman, Candyman Candy with Ta-Da!: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Harmony, Macy, and Elaine: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Harmony: Hey hey yeah! Harmony and Macy with Elaine: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Harmony: Oh yeah) He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Harmony: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Harmony: Oh, woah) Macy and Elaine: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop Macy and Elaine (Harmony): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Candyman!) Ta-DA!: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow (Candy: Ehhhh!) Harmony (Ta-Da!): Hey yeah Yeah! (Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop) Candy (Ta-Da!): Oh yeah (Shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow) Swee dum bow! Elaine and Macy: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop, Elaine and Macy (Harmony): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Oh yeah) Harmony , Macy, and Elaine: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah Lips like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Candy with Ta-Da!: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Macy , Elaine, and Harmony: Candyman, candyman Candy with Ta-Da!: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Macy, Harmony, and Elaine: Candyman, candyman Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Elaine: He's a one stop, Gotcha hot, Making all the panties drop Elaine, Macy, and Harmony: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Elaine and Macy: He's a one stop, got me hot, Making my uh pop Elaine, Macy, and Harmony: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! He's a one stop, Get it while it's hot, Baby don't stop, Sweet! Sugar! He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Macy: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Macy: Say!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Harmony: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Harmony: Ooooh!) Elaine and Macy: Candyman, Candyman (Macy: Heeey!) Candyman! Elaine, Macy, and Harmony: Candyman, candyman Candyman, candyman, Candyman! Candy with Ta-Da! (Macy with Ta-Da!): Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine!) Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell!) Squared herself away as she let out a yell (Squared herself away as she let out a yel Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs